


what is already yours

by halfwheeze



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Affection, Aged-Up Character(s), Brief Second Person, Concussions, Confessions, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Light Horniness, Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly Third Person POV, Mutual Pining, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Pining, They're 20, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: “It’s not that bad! I can walk in a straight line and do basic math, so I’m fine!” Ethan says, pushing Benny away with hands that aren’t even pushing that hard because he can’t fucking focus because he has a fucking concussion.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	what is already yours

**Author's Note:**

> got a prompt a year or so ago that said "in the moment kiss with bethan? that’d be super cute! 💕," so i finally wrote this! hope you enjoy!

It's a stupid argument, probably. It’s been a long five years, and they've all taken some unfortunate hits since the "vampires in Whitechapel" realization of it all, so it's not like they're on completely unfamiliar ground, but... Ethan has a fucking concussion. He has a fucking concussion and he's going to stay the fuck in bed where Benny can keep an eye on him instead of wandering fuckall everywhere like he has any business trying to fix things while he has a  _ fucking concussion, Ethan.  _ It’s a concussion, not something that he can fix, so he should stay in bed and try not to touch anything that’ll give him a vision, right? Benny thinks that’s perfectly logical. Ethan, of course disagrees. Because he’s Ethan. 

“It’s not that bad! I can walk in a straight line and do basic math, so I’m fine!” Ethan says, pushing Benny away with hands that aren’t even pushing that hard because he can’t fucking focus because he has a  _ fucking concussion.  _ Benny grabs his thin wrists and pushes him down against the bed and Ethan stays where Benny puts him this time, though he still has the audacity to pout about it with his pretty, pouty mouth and his big brown eyes. He keeps his hands on Ethan’s wrists for the time being, not wanting him to get any ideas; Ethan is always getting ideas, even now. They share an apartment now, and Ethan is laid out in Benny’s bed because it was closer to the door, and there’s a lot to be said about pinning his best friend (who he’s in love with) to his bed. Anyway. Ethan is concussed, and there are more important things at hand. 

“You could have fucking died, you fucking idiot, so just stay in bed. Do it for me,” Benny requests, his teeth grinding together. Ethan sighs at him like he really is doing Benny an egregious favor, but he settles back against the pillows, so Benny counts it as a win. He raises an eyebrow, tilting his head in the direction of one of his own wrists, but looks immediately like he regrets moving his head at all, groaning. 

“My brain just moved,” Ethan whines, and all of the frustration seeps out of Benny for empathy, his hands moving from Ethan’s wrists to cup his face, moving to kiss his best friend’s forehead sympathetically. It’s only when he realizes what he’s done that he freezes, trying to pull away from Ethan awkwardly, but E’s hands are still close enough that his slow reaction time doesn’t really matter - he can still grab Benny’s hands quicker than Benny can come back online and move away. 

“E, I -” he starts trying to explain, like he has an explanation for the fact that he nearly always wants to be overaffection with Ethan and this is just when it happened to pop out, but Ethan doesn’t let him finish. 

“Nope. You’re going to lay down with me, because I said so. You can tell yourself it’s because I’m concussed or because I’m in your bed or whatever, but it’s because I said so. Just lay down with me,” he says, pulling at Benny’s hand, and Benny doesn’t put up as much protest as he should, because he just can’t. He just can’t because how can he? This is what he’s wanted to do ever since he and Ethan decided they were too old to sleep in the same bed (who decided that? who decided that?), this is what he’s wanted for as long as he’s wanted anyone or anything with anyone. He slides into bed next to his best friend and makes sure to be careful about his head, cradles Ethan’s skull against his chest. 

“Ethan?” he asks, his voice more gentle than he’s ever let it be. He can hardly recognise himself. Ethan hums. 

“What’s up?” Ethan asks, his voice muffled against Benny’s chest. 

“I think I’ve been in love with you since we were kids,” Benny admits, because there’s nothing like admitting your biggest secret with your best friend pressed against you like you’re two sardines in the same can, like you’re two peas in a pod, like you’re inseparable, and maybe you are. Maybe you really never will move out. Everyone joked about it when you both decided to go to a semi-local community college instead of going off to separate universities - not everyone knew about Grandma and Jane and vampires, but no one asked either - and everyone joked about it when he talked about you in his valedictorian speech as much as he talked about his own parents and everyone joked about it when - 

Ethan leans up to kiss Benny and he stops thinking about it. Benny cups Ethan’s face and he leans down and he kisses him for all that he knows how to - he hasn’t kissed many people in his life. Somewhere along the line, he stopped trying with girls, stopped trying with other guys too, because he knew where his road would end up, even if he didn’t always know it would be reciprocal, because he’s always been gone for Ethan Morgan. He kisses Ethan and Ethan kisses him back and it’s like kissing a force of nature and it’s like kissing a boy, kissing his best friend, kissing the only person who has ever known every horrible thing about him, because Rory is his best friend too, but Ethan has scrubbed blood off of their kitchen floor without ever asking him why it was there in the first place. 

He kisses Ethan and he wonders if this is where the magic comes from. This horrible, desperate love that feels like everything he’s ever wanted. His hands feel  _ charged,  _ the way they only do when he’s working, but he isn’t doing magic, and kissing Ethan… he knows this isn’t what a first kiss should be. Just a peck, and you stop. He has his tongue in Ethan’s mouth, and Ethan’s teeth against his lip, and the hard heat of desperation crawling down his throat because Ethan, Ethan, Ethan. He pulls away because he has to, he has to, he has to. Ethan. Ethan has a concussion. Ethan. 

“Ethan,” he says aloud, and his voice doesn’t sound like him at all, some broken conglomerate of not-him, desirous and terrible, and Ethan looks up at him like he wants to swallow him whole and a way that makes Benny want to let him. Benny clears his throat, and shifts a little, because dear God. 

“I love you too, by the way. If that wasn’t clear,” Ethan says, as if that was at all clear by the events that have passed here. Benny coughs out a laugh, and leans his head down against Ethan’s shoulder, taking the moment to compose himself a little more. He reminds himself of his purpose here. 

“Go to sleep, E. I have an alarm set to wake you up on the hour every hour for the rest of the night. It’s gonna be a long one.” Ethan whines. 

“Oh come  _ on!”  _

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked it!


End file.
